Purple Shadow
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Sam Manson is Superman's daughter, Lex had her kidnapped and gave her to the Manson's to shape into his weapon, it's a shame she's not the perfect little girl he wanted.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **No Phantom Planet.**

 **Sam POV**

I never got on with my parents, behind closed doors it was always weird lessons; languages, etiquette, politics, fighting with and without weapons and how to use every kind of weapon imaginable.

They taught me about superheroes, how they were the real bad guys and how people like Lex Luther were the real heroes.

They would never tell me why, just that learning these things was important and one day I would understand.

They insist on a perfect front around others; pink dresses, polite smiles, perfect grades. I go goth when I'm 12 and vegetarian and stop acting how they want me too and paying attention to their psychotic anti-hero and anti-alien lectures. I also make friends with the school 'freaks' Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley, I love having them in my life but I don't tell them about my lessons or how weird my parents really are. At least not at first.

When I'm 13 I talk Danny into trying to fix his parents Ghost portal and it half kills him, turning him into a half-ghost and later a superhero called Phantom, with Tucker and me at his side all the way.

About a year into the superhero life I decide Tucker and I need our own secret identities; we are being seen at a lot of crime scenes and it won't be long before someone puts the pieces together. Tucker builds himself a yellow and red super suit like his favourite comic book hero Ironman, and starts going by Glitch. I go with a less technical approach, having a dark purple and black suit and mask, with daggers and ghost weapons (which have been painted purples and blacks, instead of their bright green and silvers.) and I start going by Purple Shadow. Danny also gets a upgrade, getting rid of the hazmat suit but sicking with the black and white ( _just go with your favourite Phantom costume fan art.)_ Jazz joined us as well, she wore a blue and black suit and mask, with a set of swords and went by The Carer, but eventually left for university.

By the time I'm 18 I have 5 years' experience in the superhero life and feel like nothing can surprise me anymore.

How wrong I was.

"Sammy! Can you come here" Dad calls from the kitchen.

I walk into the room. "Yeah?"

My parents share a look then look to me, "Sit down Sammy there's something we need to tell you."

I huff but sit down across from them, "What is it?"

"Sammy…. I don't know how to tell you this" Mom starts, "Jeremy and I aren't your parents."

I stare, "I'm adopted?" it makes sense, I'm nothing like them.

"Not exactly, we were hired by someone to raise and train you til you were older" not-Dad admits.

I jump up, "What! You were being paid too be my parents? What about Grandma?" Grandma Ida is the only one in my family I liked, it was heart-breaking when she passed on last year.

"She thought you were adopted" not-Mom tells me, "I'm sorry but it was just a job Sam. A job that is over now, we take you back to our employer today, then go our separate ways."

"It's not like you ever really thought of us as parents" not-Dad tells me in a calming voice.

"Yeah" I nod, that part is true, they were never really my family.

Not-Mom hands me some clothes, "I know by now asking you to wear pink is a lost cause. But I ask that you not dress goth when you see him."

"Fine" I sigh, not in the mood to fight.

I go upstairs and pack up my stuff before putting on the clothes; blue jeans, converse shoes, red top, then I take out my purple contacts, showing my unnatural blue eyes and take off all my makeup, before platting my long black hair. Then I hide a dozen knives and ghost weapons all over my body and put my suit in the hidden compartment in my blue handbag.

Then I call my friends on our Phantom phones.

" _Hey Sam where are you? Your late for patrol"_ Tucker tells me as soon as he picks up.

"I'm not coming" I tell him checking my bag, "My parents just told me there not my parents."

" _Your adopted?"_ Danny speaks, _"Well it does make a lot of sense."_

" _No kidding"_ Tucker snorts, _"Your nothing like them."_

"Not adopted" I shake my head, "Turns out someone hired them to raise and train me. Their bringing me to their employer today."

" _Oh man, sorry Sam. Are you going to go?"_ Danny asks concerned.

"Definitely" I confirm, "I want to know why. I'm going to play up the dumb kid act, make them underestimate me and learn everything I can, I'm even wearing the clothes Mom told me too."

" _Alright, tell us where you're going. We'll follow as backup, just in case"_ Tucker tells me.

"No, you're not coming" I tell him immediately, "It your rule; Danny's going to the GZ in an hour for Ghost Kingly duties and I'm probably going to Metropolis, it's your rule one of us has to stay here in case of a emergency."

" _Why do you think you're going to Metropolis?"_ Danny asks.

"When I was younger a 'friend' of my parents visited all the time. Lex Luther, he stopped coming when I was 10, too busy with plans of world domination. But he's the only one with the resources my parents know to pay for all this" I explain.

" _Alright"_ Danny agrees, _"Tuck hack into LexCorp, find anything you can on what's going on with Sam. Sam be careful, but try not to reveal yourself if you don't have too. If it goes south play the scared kid and scream for Superman, he should be able to hear you from anywhere in Metropolis."_

"Got it, I'll call back when I can" I tell them before going downstairs and getting in the car, then subtly interrogate my so-called parents for the 2-hour drive.

"Hello Samantha, it's been too long" Lex greets as soon as we step into his office.

"Hey Uncle Lex" I smile a perfect fake smile.

He looks over to Mom and Dad, "Thank you, the agreed amount has been transferred into both your accounts and a handsome bonus."

"Thank you, Mr Luther," Dad smirks before hugging me, "Bye Sammy."

Mom hugs me next, "Bye Sammy."

Then they leave.

"Uncle Lex" I start, "Why did you have them raise me?"

He smiles and puts a hand on my shoulder, "It was best thing I could do for you. Samantha, what do you know of Superman?"

"He's a alien invader disguised as a hero, one day he'll drop the cape and try to take over the world" I answer, using the crap Mo-the Manson's forced down my throat growing up.

He nods with a smirk, before looking down to my chest-no my necklace, a blue stone on a silver chain one that I've had as long as I can remember and have never taken off, "That's right. Samantha, I had the Manson's raise you because I didn't want you to grow up under a bad influence. You see Superman is your father."

What!? "Bu-but….." I do look like him, hair, eyes, a lot of my facial features… "But I don't have any powers."

He smiles and touches my necklace, "That was my gift to you, a normal childhood. This necklace is made of blue Kryptonite, it stops you from having any powers."

Kryptonite, the stuff that is 100% _deadly_ to Kryptonians…I'm likely only half-Kryptonian but I have still been wearing a deadly rock around my neck my whole life…no don't take it off I need to keep playing Lex's game. "Thank you, Uncle Lex," I tell him with a thankful look, "I can imagine what it would have been like growing up not only with powers but with that _alien_." Son of a bitch probably had me kidnapped as a baby. "I don't know what I could do to thank you," take the bait you fuitloop, tell me what you want me for.

He smirks again, "Samantha you probably know I've been trying to defeat Superman for over 20 years, show the world who he really is under that boy scout persona."

"I know" I nod, "You've done a lot of good. It's a shame most people can't see that."

"Yes it is sad, most people can't see what is in front of their eyes" he agrees, "Samantha, I know it's a lot to ask but I want you to stop him."

Of course, all that training (Superman relies too much on his powers, having me trained to fight without them and having powers gives me a good shot at killing him) and anti-hero and anti-alien stuff they tried to brainwash me with, I'm a long-term plan for killing Superman, smart. Hell, if I hadn't become friends with Danny then become a superhero myself it might have worked, I smirk at him and take off the necklace, "It would be my pleasure."

He smirks back, "Good. You will need to spend the night in a special room to absorb solar radiation, then tomorrow I'll have someone bring you to a training room, so you can get use to your powers."

I send him another smile before following a grunt to a all-white room, the grunt hands me a white 'solar suit' which will apparently help me absorb more solar radiation, I put the suit on (careful not to have any of my weapons visible while I change) then climb into the bed and act like I'm going to sleep, then fake sleep for half an hour before turning on of Tucker's gadgets on, too loop all the cameras for the last 10 minutes, then I call Tucker.

" _Sam! I checked it out and you're not going to believe thi-"_

"Superman is my Dad" I cut him off, "Lex told me. He's trying to manipulate me into killing Superman."

" _It said in the files"_ Tucker agrees, _"Do you have a plan? Cause I don't, and Danny already left for the week for that conference with the Observers."_

"I don't know" I admit, "For now I'm just going along with what he wants, gaining his trust. But I don't really know what to do, I can't just leave I like my life and Lex will hunt me down….. can you find anything on my birth parents? Superman is the last of his kind, so my Mom must be human, that means Superman would need a name for my birth certificate."

I hear typing from his end, _"Superman's name is Clark Kent, married to a Lois Lane-Kent. They are both reports for the Daily Planet-yep you were kidnapped from the hospital the day you were born; your name is Martha Ella Kent, no brothers or sisters."_

What would have been like to grow up with them? "Right, I guess we should leave this to Superman. Lex is his bad guy, he'll know what to do with him. I'll just play along till Lex takes me to see him."

" _Yeah, that works…..ugh! gonna go, Box Ghost just showed up."_

"Talk to you later" I tell him before ending the call and going to bed.

I spend the next day learning how to use my powers; flight, speed, strength, skin of steel, cold breath, x-ray vision and other weird eye things. It's not as hard as I thought it would be, though that might have something to do with helping Danny learn his powers and we do have a lot of powers in common, the only one that's really hard is heat vision.

After four days of training Lex walks into my room with a smirk and a girl version of Superman's suit that had a skirt, "I believe you are ready, Supergirl."

I smirk back and take the suit, yuck why does it have to be so bright and girly? What's wrong with Dark purple and black?

I put it on and follow him to the roof, "There is a break-in at the museum" one of his assistances tells us, "Superman has arrived."

Lex smirks, "Shall we go say hello to your father Samantha?"

I nod and fly him with me to the museum, wish I could have left him behind but he wants to see me kill Superman.

I land outside the museum and walk in, when I see a robber about to kill a security guard-Superman is on the other side of the room fighting four more who are armed with laser weapons, I react running over and knocking the gun out of his hands then knocking him out in a very practiced move (we started fighting human crime when we got our new suits) then I take down three more and look to Superman who is staring at me is surprise.

The security guards all run out, leaving only Superman, myself, Lex who is hidden in Shadows and the unconscious would be robbers.

"Hello Superman" Lex smirks stepping into view, "I see you met my friend Supergirl. Supergirl, your father Superman."

Superman looks like he's barely holding his emotions in, "Martha?"

I smile, "Hey Dad" then I turn to Lex who is smirking like he's already won and throw tranquiliser dart into his neck, "Night night Lexi!"

He looks at me in surprise before falling to the ground.

I snort "Too easy."

"Martha" Superman says again looking like he wants to hug me.

"I go by Sam" I tell him.

"I don't understand, what happened?"

"Lex had me kidnapped" I start, "I guess he knew he would be your main suspect, so he hired some people with anti-hero and anti-alien views to raise me and put a piece of blue Kryptonite around my neck, so I didn't have powers. He had them bring me to him four days ago expecting a alien hating psycho and I played along."

"But if they raised you that way how are you not?" he ask still looking like he wants to hug me.

I grin, "One of my best friends is half ghost, the other made himself half robot and we've been working as superheroes together for 5 years" I want to be honest with my new Dad, besides it's not like he can make me stop that would be hypocritical. I spin around and do a quick change into my Purple Shadow suit.

I walk over to him and shake his hand, "Nice to meet you Superman, I'm Purple Shadow."

He smiles looking proud and relieved, "I've heard of your team and the work you do. I'll admit I always had a fear Lex took you to train you to be his weapon, I'm glad he failed."

"So am I" I agree before looking around, "What do you wanna do about Lex."

"I'll take care of him" he promises glaring at the unconscious villain.

I nod just as sirens get closer, "I'll go wait on the roof. Purple Shadow doesn't have a reason to be here."

He nods in agreement, "I'll see you soon."

I speed up to the roof then text Tucker about how it went.

20 minutes later Clark flies up to the roof with a smile, "Come on."

I fly up next to him, "Where are we going?"

"The cave first" he tells me looking apologetic, "I talked to Batman and he insists that Manhunter check your mind first make sure you're really who you say you are and not working for Lex."

I nod my agreement, "Good. I wouldn't trust me in these circumstances either. So, what's the cave?"

"Headquarters for the Young Justice League, Manhunter is visiting his niece there today" he replies looking awkward.

Bet I would be on that team if I had stayed with him…. No, I have to stop thinking of what ifs.

We go by Zeta and end up in a real cave.

"Superman" Martian Manhunter greets walking up to us, "Batman told me you would be coming. Hello Purple Shadow."

"Hey" I greet.

"Do have your permission to scan your mind child?" he asks politely.

"Sure, just don't look at anything you don't have to" I agree, lower my mental shields.

I feel him enter my mind and his eyes glow.

"She is who she says she is" Manhunter says after a few minutes.

Clark smiles brightly, "Great! Come on, lets head back to Metropolis."

"Wait, I wanna meet the team first" I tell him, walking to where I can hear talking.

"Umm, I'm not sure if that's a good idea right now. But I'm sure Lois really wants to see you" he says quickly.

"Chill, it will only take a few minutes" I tell him before going into a room full of teenagers.

They stop talking when I walk in and look at me, "Hey your Purple Shadow, one of the heroes of Amity Park" a dark-haired sunglass wearing 13 year-old-boy tells me.

"Are you joining the team?" a guy with gills asks politely.

"No just wanted to say hey while I'm…." I trail off noticing the 16-year-old version of Superman who is not looking at Superman, who is standing next to me, "You didn't tell me you had a son."

Everyone in the room suddenly looks very awkward and Superboy glares at the wall.

"I don't" Clark says shortly, "Superboy is a clone."

"Oh" I nod in understanding, "What do you go with then? My friend Phantom was cloned a few years ago, they went with cousins at first, but now its siblings."

"Superman doesn't talk to Supey" a redhead teen says with a glare to Superman.

I turn my own glare on Superman and take off my mask, "Are you serious? He is family, you don't leave him in a freaking cave!"

"You look like Superman too" Superboy tells me finally saying something.

"I'm his daughter" I tell him to the rooms shock, "Lex had me kidnapped as a baby. But that's not the point right now, why the hell are you ignoring Superboy!"

"He's not you" he says after a few minutes, "I wasn't going to replace the child I lost."

"You wouldn't have been" I tell him, "You would have been taking care of family" I turn to Superboy, "You have a name yet?"

"Conner" he tells me looking confused.

"Great" I walk over to him and take his hand, "Conner your my little brother now. where going to go meet my Mom, your stepmother, then get to know each other."

"Umm okay?"

I glare over to Superman, "Your coming too. Where going to talk this all out, and decide in what way the four of us are a family, got it?"

He nods and follows muttering something about me taking after my mother.

 **ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
